beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ichika Kindo
is a character appearing in the anime series, ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. She is Fumiya's younger sister. Appearance Ichika has short blonde hair with red strips at the top and light blue eyes. For her attire, she wears a purple Letterman jacket with a yellow smiley face pin that has a signature grin, revealing its shark-like teeth feature. On both sleeves of the purple Letterman is a huge red stripe that has small, long purple streaks on both ends. Ichika's underclothing is a plain white t-shirt. She sports black denim shorts and blackish-gray thigh-high stockings that has a red stripe on each one. Ichika wears shoes that possess two colorful shades. Personality Ichika is a serious blader and she will always back up her friends, as shown when she was backing up for Dante from Fumiya. Ichika's personality is very similar to Shasa's from Beyblade Burst Evolution. Biography Prior to the start of the season, Ichika was once a member of the Spark Wings, an elite Beyblade Club led by her brother, Fumiya. He often pushed her to her limits due to wanting to share the glory of victory with his sister. However, Ichika disliked how obsessed with winning they were and later left to join the more fun-oriented Victories. This was what led to her present-day sibling rivalry with Fumiya. Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Archer Hercules Gravity Operate: Ichika's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Ace Dragon! On The Rise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Abracadabra! Wizard Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Valt, I Challenge You!/The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - All-In! Judgement Joker!/It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Serious Vs. Tricks!/Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot!/Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Drum vs. Delta!/Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Flash! Shining Cross!/Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle in The Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - A Challenge to Aiga!/It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Dragon vs. Genesis!/Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Bigbang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. vs. HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - A Seriously Intense Tag Battle!/The Strongest Formula!]] Relationships Fumiya Kindo Ichika is Fumiya's younger sister. Despite being on opposite teams, Ichika has deep feelings for her brother Fumiya and cares for him. When she's showing regards for him, she quickly denies her feelings to anyone who notices, as shown in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06. Quotes Gallery Burst GT E07 Valt and Victories Club Members.png Burst E07 Victories Club Members.png 353C196F-27A2-4C4A-831C-A59BCF370AA2.jpeg|Ichika talking to and smiling at her brother Fumiya Kindo F6982EA6-D0E9-4932-AAF2-D3831FC49FDC.jpeg|Ichika embarrassed at Dante's statement of her cheering for brother R pqnlg4kWC01vrywpao5 250.gif 56759092_267949877487204_8104643058661981623_n.jpg D7U9-JFV4AArAQG.jpg Arman and Ichika.jpg Arman and Ichika smiling.jpg Ichika's beautiful smile.jpg Ichika saving Fafnir.jpg|Ichika saving Wizard Fafnir Ichika holding Fafnir.png Ichika annoyed.png Ichika launching.png Ichika and Arman.jpg Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Victories Club.png Dante, Ichika, and Takane.jpg Ichika vs. Joe.jpg Ichika and Gwyn.jpg Ichika holding a cat.jpg Victories freaking out.jpg Taka, Arman, and Ichika.jpg Arman and Ichika talking.jpg Ichika, Taka, and Dante.jpg Ichika and Taka.jpg Little Ichika smile.jpg Ichika cramped in.jpg Ichika cheering.jpg Ichika being happy.jpg Arman and Ichika peeking.jpg Ichika and Taka cheering.jpg Trivia * Her appearance is similar to Zac, as they both have blue eyes and blonde hair with two strips of red. * Ichika is the only member of Victories to own a Beyblade whose name was not changed in the English Dub. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs Category:Victories